


Nuestras primeras veces

by Gochy



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 13:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: Su primer encuentro, su primera carcajada, su primera lágrima, su primer beso, su primera vez juntos… Seis instantes en los que Milo conoció un poco más de Camus y cómo se fue enamorando cada vez más de su adorado pelirrojo.Para el MiloShipFest.Prompt 1: Conociendo a la pareja





	Nuestras primeras veces

**Author's Note:**

> Para el MiloShipFest. Prompt 1: Conociendo a la pareja

**Nuestras primeras veces**

 

La primera vez que Milo vio a Camus tenía seis años.

Milo había arribado hace poco al Santuario de Atenea y como el niño curioso y fácilmente impresionable que era, no dejaba de sorprenderse por cada roca y habitante del lugar. Ese día se encontraba visitando el coliseo en compañía de su maestro, conociendo personas ataviadas con brillantes armaduras y ropas antiguas, y presenciando encuentros emocionantes entre aprendices y caballeros por igual.

Y allí fue cuando lo vio: el cabello rojo como el fuego y las pálidas mejillas del francés le hacían destacar en medio de la multitud y, con eso, capturó la atención del pequeño griego como nada ni nadie había hecho antes. Aprovechando un descuido de su maestro, se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Camus y, sin más, se le quedó viendo, estudiándolo. El hombre que le acompañaba soltó una pequeña risa y le dijo algo al niño en un idioma que Milo no pudo entender, antes de dirigirse a él.

―Mi alumno acaba de llegar de Francia y no conoce el lugar. ¿Te molestaría enseñarle los alrededores? ―preguntó, ante lo cual Milo asintió enérgicamente―. No habla griego, pero creo que no tendrán muchos problemas. Nos veremos aquí antes del anochecer.

El hombre dio un par de palmadas en la espalda al francés y se marchó. Inmediatamente, Milo lo tomó de la mano y emprendieron el recorrido. Esa nueva cercanía le permitió al griego detallar las pequeñas pecas que adornaban el rostro del nuevo aprendiz, las cuales parecían colorearse bajo el intenso sol, y cómo sus delgadas cejas se arqueaban ante cada majestuoso edificio o algún cristalino estanque.

Si bien la barrera idiomática fue un obstáculo al principio, el griego era ingenioso y logró comunicarse con el pelirrojo mediante señas, pantomimas y todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Cada vez que Camus comprendía algo que le decía o era capaz de repetir una nueva palabra en griego, Milo se sentía feliz cual ganador de su propia pequeña batalla.

Entre juegos, risas y manzanas, la tarde pasó volando para ambos.

 

* * *

La primera vez que Milo escuchó a Camus reír a carcajadas tenía diez años.

En los años siguientes la comunicación entre ambos se desarrolló a través de cartas frecuentes, principalmente, y esporádicas visitas al Santuario. Si bien Milo se alegraba cada vez que recibía una misiva desde Siberia y se apresuraba a leer acerca del entrenamiento y la vida de su amigo en esas tierras heladas, nada se comparaba con poder escuchar de sus labios una anécdota o ver su bonito cabello brillar bajo el sol griego.

Aquellos momentos eran preciosos y su fugacidad hacía a Milo querer atesorarlos aún más, especialmente porque Camus no era un chico particularmente emotivo. Le había visto sonreír y fruncir el ceño, sorprenderse ante cada una de sus locuras y a veces también molestarse. Otra cosa que el griego también notó fue la reserva de Camus en cada una de esas ocasiones, como si no tuviera permitido, o no quisiera, sentir demasiado. Su entrecejo solo se fruncía por un segundo y su sonrisa era una tenue línea sobre sus serenos labios; mucho menos lo había visto reír a carcajadas. Eso, sin embargo, cambió una tarde.

Milo había arrastrado a un reticente Camus hasta un campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban varios aprendices. Unos se ejercitaban, otros platicaban y otros, sencillamente, hacían el ridículo como Death Mask, un italiano y aprendiz del Caballero de Cáncer. El muchacho se divertía en enfrentar y vencer a chicos de la mitad de su tamaño y edad, puesto que ninguno de los mayores aceptaba participar en sus tontos retos.

En esta ocasión, su contrincante era un pequeño rubio de unos nueve años. El chico estaba postrado de espalda al suelo con el italiano a punto de lanzarse sobre él y darle el  golpe de gracia; no obstante, algo sorprendente sucedió. Justo cuando Death Mask se le abalanzó, el rubio tomó impulso y lo pateó con tanta fuerza que el mayor acabó surcando el cielo hasta caer de cara en un lodazal, ocasionando la risa de todos los presentes. Incluido Camus.

Esta no era una risa queda ni mucho menos una sonrisa burlona, era una carcajada como Milo nunca había visto. Las redondas mejillas otrora pálidas se colorearon de un suave rosa, dejando ver uno que otro diente flojo; sus ojos se llenaron de pequeñas lágrimas que, en más de una ocasión, cayeron libres por su rostro, y su cuerpo se sacudió de pies a cabeza hasta hacerlo caer de su asiento.       

En medio de la multitud, nadie reparó en la actitud del pelirrojo ni esta se diferenció de la mayoría de los jóvenes, mas para Milo fue una visión única. Estaba contemplando al verdadero y muy humano Camus, uno que la distancia pocas veces le permitía ver y que el propio francés con mayor frecuencia evitaba mostrar. Al griego le pareció hermoso y rezó para sus adentros para que aquella fuera la primera de muchas ocasiones en que tuviera el privilegio de ver así a su querido amigo.

 

* * *

 

 La primera vez que Milo besó a Camus tenía catorce años.

Después de varios años de entrenamiento en Siberia, Camus había regresado al Santuario en Atenas como el nuevo Santo de Acuario, uno de los doce guerreros de la élite dorada. A Milo todavía le aguardaban varios meses más de entrenamiento antes de portar su propia armadura, pero, por el momento, se sentía feliz y lleno de orgullo, como si se tratase de una victoria personal.

Tan pronto escuchó las buenas noticias se apresuró hasta el Templo de Acuario, pero su amigo no se hallaba allí. Según las sirvientas, había sido llamado de inmediato a los aposentos del Patriarca, pero que, seguramente, no tardaría mucho. Decidió esperarlo en las escalinatas que conducían al Templo de Piscis; sin embargo, se dejó vencer por la impaciencia y su curiosidad lo condujo a adentrarse a Acuario.

Tras pasear por el laberíntico lugar, dio con la habitación principal. Sin un atisbo de pena, Milo se acomodó entre las almohadas y se dispuso a leer un libro que, atrevidamente, había tomado con anterioridad de la biblioteca. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de caer dormido con el libro en el pecho. Despertó cuando sintió que alguien sacudía su hombro y frente a él estaba el pelirrojo, vistiendo su brillante armadura.

―¡Camus! ¡Por fin llegaste! ―exclamó y se lanzó sobre Camus, abrazándolo por el cuello, para luego dejar un fugaz beso sobre sus labios―. ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Qué se siente ser un caballero? ¿Es pesada la armadura? ¿Cómo te…?

―Milo, espera ―le interrumpió y le apartó un poco. La distancia le permitió al griego ver que el francés tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas coloradas y un gesto entre la duda y la sorpresa le adornaba el rostro.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

―Es que… No puedes hacer eso… ir besando a cualquiera y ya.

―Tú no eres cualquiera, Camus ―refutó―. Eres mi mejor amigo y eres especial, pero si no te gustó, no volverá a suceder ―finalizó, cabizbajo.

―No es eso ―aquella revelación solo aumentó el sonrojo del pelirrojo. Por el rabillo del ojo, Milo lo vio pensativo e intentando gesticular palabra, mas ninguna salió. Después de unos momentos, Camus suspiró y murmulló―. Solo… avísame cuando lo vayas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? No puedes tomarme desprevenido.

El griego asintió, sonriente, y una vez más, abrazó el cuello del francés por encima del frío metal.

―¿Camus?

―¿S-sí?

―Voy a besarte.

―Está b-bien.

Acto seguido, Milo acercó su rostro hasta sentir la respiración de Camus y con lentitud unió sus labios. Eran suaves y dulces. Milo los degustaba con parsimonia, mordiéndolos con delicadeza y acariciándolos con su lengua. Por su parte, Camus tenía los ojos cerrados y se concentró en disfrutar de las nuevas sensaciones que el griego despertaba en su cuerpo.

Se separaron no mucho tiempo después. Fue un beso algo torpe, producto de la falta de experiencia de los muchachos y del nerviosismo que acompaña cada primera vez, mas sonreían sabiendo que aquel sería el primero de muchos más.

 

* * *

 

 La primera vez que Milo hizo el amor con Camus tenía dieciséis años.

Después de esos primeros besos, vinieron más, sin pena ni vergüenza, pero cada vez más hambrientos y apasionados. No solo eso, los jóvenes anhelaban la presencia del otro en la distancia y el aleteo de miles de mariposas los invadía cada vez que estaban juntos.

Llegado ese punto, Milo y Camus sabían que el vínculo que los unía había sobrepasado la camaradería y era más intenso e íntimo que la amistad. Era _amor_. Ese que inspira pasiones desenfrenadas y que permite a los amantes sobrellevar penurias con tal de hallarse juntos. Ese del que los poetas tanto hablan.

Más adelante, las manos siguieron a los besos, traviesas y juguetonas, e iniciaron la exploración del cuerpo ajeno, arrancando gemidos y llevándolos hasta el clímax. No tardaron en querer más del otro.

Sucedió una noche en el Templo de Escorpio. Camus había arribado desde Siberia por primera vez en meses y planeaba quedarse un par de días, antes de regresar y retomar sus labores como maestro de dos pequeños niños. Tan pronto el griego le vio, se abalanzó sobre el francés y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios, el cual fue respondido gratamente. Poco tardaron es deshacerse de sus ropas y perderse entre caricias candentes.

Milo, siempre curioso y arriesgado, se ofreció a ir abajo primero. No podía negar que sentía cierto nerviosismo, pero confiaba plenamente en Camus y eso era suficiente para dejar cualquier temor o modestia de lado. Se recostó en la cama y abrió las piernas para permitirle a su compañero acomodarse entre ellas. El francés, por su parte, se esforzó en mostrarse confiado y concentrarse en preparar al rubio antes de penetrarlo, pero sus movimientos torpes delataron cuán nervioso estaba. El griego soltó una risita y le besó la sien, en un intento de tranquilizarlo.

Aquel gestó envalentonó a Camus, quien procedió a abrir el lubricante, untar un poco en sus dedos y dirigirse hasta la entrada de Milo. Con cuidado introdujo un dedo, arrancándole un respingo al rubio, y después de unos segundo empezó a moverlo adentro y afuera. Una vez que sintió la zona dilatarse lo suficiente, añadió otro dígito y repitió el proceso; un tercero se unió minutos más tarde.

―Estoy listo ―dijo Milo, entre suspiros.

Claramente, el rubio estaba disfrutando el momento y no parecía estar adolorido, así que Camus retiró con delicadeza sus dedos, untó el precioso líquido sobre su propio pene y penetró al griego. Fue despacio, tomándose su tiempo, disfrutando cada milímetro del recorrido y procurando causar el mínimo dolor posible a su pareja. Nuevamente, esperó alguna señal de Milo de que todo iba bien y podía continuar, la cual llegó no mucho después. Inició un bamboleo de caderas, primero lento, buscando ajustarse a ese cuerpo delicioso que lo recibía gustoso e intentando dar con el punto que haría a Milo ver estrellas.

El rubio, por su parte, sintió una enorme incomodidad al principio, no estando acostumbrando a tal invasión, pero pronto el malestar dio paso a una sensación placentera. Decidido a maximizar sus sensaciones, asió ambas piernas a las caderas de Camus, creando así un ángulo más profundo para las embestidas. Funcionó, y los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Se aferró al francés con fuerza, le besó la frente húmeda y los labios entreabiertos, y movió su pelvis al ritmo que el otro le impuso. Como respuesta, Camus apresó su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, aumentando la velocidad con cada toque hasta llevarlo al clímax. Milo lo sintió acelerar sus movimientos y un par de arremetidas más tarde, eyaculó en su interior.

Acunado entre los brazos de Camus y, Milo cayó en un sueño reparador.

 

* * *

 

 La primera vez que Milo vio llorar a Camus tenía diecinueve años.

El francés regresó inesperadamente de Siberia con un semblante adusto y más callado que nunca. Se suponía que su labor como maestro se extendería al menos un año más, puesto que, en palabras del propio Camus, ninguno de los niños había demostrado plenamente ser el merecedor de la armadura del Cisne y aún les faltaba mucho por aprender. Cada una de las veces que Milo mencionaba a los menores o insinuaba algo relacionado, Camus se cerraba por completo y, rápidamente, cambiaba el tema. Al principio se valió de besos que el griego recibió con gusto; sin embargo, con el pasar de los días se volvió tosco y malhumorado, hasta llegar a la melancolía y la tristeza.

En todos sus años de conocerlo, Milo sabía que había algo el pelirrojo le ocultaba. Sea lo que fuese, lo estaba matando por dentro. Y Milo no permitiría que eso sucediera.

―Debemos hablar ―dijo una tarde. La reacción inicial de Camus fue intentar marcharse de Escorpio, pero el férreo agarre del rubio se lo impidió―. Sabes que estoy más que feliz de tenerte aquí y que nunca me gustó el tenerte lejos, mucho menos compartirte con el par de mocosos. Sé que algo pasó y me duele verte así, Camus, pero me duele más que no confíes lo suficiente en mí como para decírmelo.

La táctica de la culpa no era una que le gustara emplear, mas solía ser muy efectiva con Camus. Y a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

―Por favor ―rogó e intentó buscar la azulada mirada del otro, pero este la esquivó―. Estoy aquí para ti, no solo en los buenos momentos, sino también en los malos. Si necesitas hablar, estoy para…

―Isaac murió.

Milo abrió los ojos de par en par y liberó a Camus, producto de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?

―Hyoga se sumergió para ver a su madre, pero quedó atrapado en la corriente. Isaac se dio cuenta. Corrió a ayudarlo y lo pudo sacar a la superficie, pero… ―respondió en murmullo apenas audible hasta que no pudo más y tanto su voz como su máscara de indiferencia se quebraron―. Cuando llegué ya no estaba y lo busqué, en serio lo hice, pero no lo encontré.

En ese punto, Camus lloraba desconsoladamente, unas gruesas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y se veía incapaz de articular palabra alguna. De inmediato, Milo le rodeó con sus brazos, lo atrajo hasta su pecho y le permitió desahogarse. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber presionado tanto al pelirrojo, pero por mucho que le rompiera el corazón, era preferible esta situación a verle tragarse su dolor y lucir una falsa sonrisa.

―Camus… lo siento mucho.

―Fue mi culpa. Yo debía estar ahí ―dijo entre gimoteos―. Era mi deber cuidarlos, pero dejé morir a Isaac.

―Eso no es cierto ―afirmó con contundencia. Tampoco permitiría que Camus cargara con un pesos que no le correspondía―. Aunque tú mismo eras muy joven, los cuidaste y los quisiste como un padre, pero ya no eran unos niños y fueron irresponsables. Te escuché muchas veces advertirles acerca de los peligros del mar, pero ellos decidieron no escuchar y actuaron por su cuenta. Sé que duele, pero quiero que te quede claro que nada de esto es tu culpa.

―Milo…

Fue todo lo que dijo Camus, antes de ser presa de otro ataque de llanto. Fiel a su palabra, Milo lo sostuvo todo el tiempo que fue necesario, acariciándole con cariño el cabello y susurrando dulces palabras en su oído cada tanto. Cuidó de su cuerpo y su roto corazón con devoción de día y de noche hasta que, nuevamente, llegó el momento en que Camus marcharía a Siberia por última vez.

 

* * *

 

 La primera vez que Milo vio a Camus desesperado tenía veinte años.

Los Santos de Bronce rebeldes y la falsa Atenea arribaron al Santuario con la firme intención de enfrentar al Patriarca. Hyoga de Cisne estaba entre ellos, habiendo cambiando su lealtad tras el Torneo Galáctico, y ahora estaba dispuesto a luchar contra los Caballeros de Oro y morir si era necesario. Impresionable hasta cierto punto, pero mayormente molesto para Milo, pues esa situación tenía a Camus incómodo y con los nervios de punta.

―Si sigues caminando de un lado a otro, le harás un hueco al piso ―bromeó, pero el francés le dirigió una mirada severa que decía que no estaba para juegos―. Ya, lo siento. Dime, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¿Descubrir que ellos tenían razón? ―preguntó, pero de antemano ya conocía las respuestas.

―Si esa es la verdadera Atenea o es una impostora, se sabrá a su debido tiempo ―contestó con voz taciturna. Estaba pálido y con frecuencia pasaba su mano por su larga cabellera, signo de una creciente desesperación―. El único que me preocupa es Hyoga. Él no está listo todavía, aún le falta mucho por llegar al cero absoluto y sigue guiándose por sus emociones.

―Ten fe en él y en que saldrá victorioso. Con Mu y Aldebarán de su lado, tal vez tengan más posibilidades de vencer. No les voy a permitir pasar por Escorpio sin una buena pelea, pero pueden intentarlo.

―No lo hará. Fracasará y se dejará matar por alguna estupidez.

―Tal vez sea lo mejor.

―¡No entiendes nada, Milo! ―explotó el francés, enojado―. ¡Nunca has tenido la responsabilidad de velar por otro ser humano! Para ti la vida no es más que un juego donde tú eres el cazador y los demás son la presa.

―¡¿Qué quieres de mí, Camus?! ―exclamó igualmente azorado―. Si quieres aliarte con los rebeldes o si quieres detener a Hyoga tú mismo, nadie te lo impide. ¡Yo sé muy bien qué haré cuando vea a esos mocosos en mi puerta, pero tú no!

El francés calló y escondió su mirada atormentada entre sus cabellos. Debía tomar una decisión rápido, pero no encontraba una solución entre su confusa mente y su atribulado corazón. Notando el conflicto que atravesaba, Milo suspiró cansinamente, se le acercó y le rodeó con sus brazos lentamente, no queriendo ofuscarlo más. Sin embargo, fue correspondido. Y así estuvieron por un rato, sosteniéndose y disfrutando de la presencia del otro, diciéndose mil cosas que sus labios temían expresar.

―Camus, lo siento. Yo…

―Iré a detenerlo ―sentenció, antes de romper el abrazo y darle su lánguido beso a su compañero―. Te quiero.

―Yo también te quiero.

Sin más, el francés abandonó el Templo de Escorpio y dejó al rubio con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Era _miedo_. Miedo de perderlo, miedo de despertar y vivir en un mundo donde Camus no existiera, y que no fuera más que un recuerdo lejano.

Rezó a los dioses porque le concedieran más tiempo junto a su adorado pelirrojo o, al menos, le privaran del infierno de seguir sin el otro. Sin embargo, los dioses eran caprichosos y, sin saberlo, aquella fue la última vez que Milo vio a Camus con vida.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Creo que luego se vieron cuando Camus subía hacia Acuario, pero eso no era tan dramático y por eso lo cambié un poco. Las edades no son 100% confiables, pero me parecieron apropiadas, especialmente porque no me cabe en la cabeza que un bebé de 7 años ya tenga armadura de oro. En cuanto al prompt, decidí no tomarlo tan literal y que conocer a la pareja no sea la primera vez que se vieron, sino esas facetas o momentos que solo se ven con el tiempo, sobre todo cuando se conocen desde niños.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
